


Back to the Lake

by pizarra



Series: The Warlock's Bane [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Arthur, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizarra/pseuds/pizarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin needs to talk to the person who can give him the answers he's looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Lake

Merlin knew that the Sidhe King wouldn’t be in the mortal world this time, mainly because he shielded the mortal world for the time being. He needs to talk to a person who can give him the answers he’s looking for.

“Zi̱tó̱ gia ti̱n kyría na mou dó̱sei éna akroatí̱rio,” he whispers to the wind, hoping that the spell would work.

For a while nothing happens, but Merlin can’t leave, doesn’t want to give up until he gets some answers. Then, there, a few paces from where Merlin’s standing by the shore, comes a gurgling sound. Bubbles are rising from the depths of the lake, a few at first, before gaining force. Something rises from the water—a dark head, a beautiful face, a shapely body, and the sweetest smile he’s ever seen. _Freya_.

She glides across the water to stand directly in front of him. She reaches out a hand and touches Merlin’s face, but as soon as they make contact, her skin turns to water, dripping down Merlin’s face and onto his clothes. Freya’s face falls, and she lowers her hand. Merlin knows how she feels, to seek contact and to find each other on different sides of the realm.

“I have missed you, Merlin,” Freya whispers.

“And I have missed you, Freya,” he replies, voice thick with a plethora of emotions he cannot name.

Freya must have sensed it, for her face crumples as well. “Oh, my love, you have gone through unimaginable things.”

He nods, not daring to speak lest he breaks down.

“I know what you seek,” Freya says.

That stops his short. “Then…you know…”

“I am so sorry, my love, I did all I could to keep him safe.”

“Arthur?” his voice cracks.

Freya nods. “The Sidhe have never been a friend of Camelot. The moment you let Arthur into Avalon, the Sidhe have taken his soul from his body. They sought for the destruction of Camelot, and I have watched helplessly as they succeeded. For that, I am sorry, Merlin. I am truly, terribly, sorry.”

Merlin looks away, eyes brimming with tears. “And his soul?”

“He is here. He is safe.”

“Can I…can I see him?”

Freya shakes his head. “Souls…are fragile, Merlin. They come to Avalon to rest, to be at peace until such time that the world welcomes them again.”

“Please, Freya, just…I want to see him, I want to—I miss him.”

She glides closer to him, but still keeping her distance. They both know she’s tethered to the power of the lake, and that she can go no further. “I’ll keep him safe.”

But Merlin _does_ step closer. He digs his boots into the soft soil and walks a couple of steps closer to Freya. “How do I get him back?”

At this, Freya’s face falls, sadness all over her face. “Merlin, no. It’s forbidden.”

Merlin lets that sink in. He takes a deep breath, and another, before he asks, “So, there is a way?”

She looks away.

“Freya, please. If there is a way, please, tell me. I’ll—I’ll do anything. I love him!”

She doesn’t speak for a while, and Merlin fears that she won’t ever speak again, but then she says softly, “A life for a life, that’s the price the spirit world demands.”

“I know that.”

“Do you really? Merlin, how many people have to die just for him to live?”

Merlin sucks in a breath. He feels betrayed by her words, words that cut into his chest and dig into his heart. He remembers them all, recalls the numerous lives he’s had to take to keep Arthur safe, to keep him whole. He never wanted them to die. He only ever wanted Arthur to fulfill his destiny and become the great king he was meant to be.

“My dear, sweet love. Just think. Whose life will you bargain with now?”

“Mine.” He locks his eyes with Freya’s. “No one else will die for me.”

“Merlin, you don’t understand. The world needs you.”

“The world needs him more! He—He is more important than me. Freya…please.”

“A life for a life, Merlin.”

And with that, Freya turns into water and becomes one with the lake.

 

\-------------=============-----------

 

_A life for a life._

Isn’t that always the price?

Ygraine Pendragon’s life for that of Arthur’s.

Uther’s life for that of Arthur’s.

The lives of magical people across the lands in exchange for the one life Uther Pendragon loved.

_A life for a life._

It’s a cycle, and Merlin is just repeating it, making the wheel turn, not changing a thing. His life for the soul of Arthur Pendragon.

His life for the soul of the one man he loves above all others. He now understands what drove Uther to tyranny and magical persecution.

Merlin sits in his desk, writing letters, making arrangements. The people have a right to know what really happened to their king; that it wasn’t Arthur who executed and hunted them. The citizens need to know that Arthur will come back, and when he does, he will be the same Arthur he once was, but better. A better man, the Once and Future King.

He knows Percival will take care of Hunith as if his own mother, and should anything go wrong, will keep her safe from danger. He’s left instructions for Gaius to go with them, and a list of spells that they can use just in case. Gwen will stay with Ezra and Odi. The refugees need their Queen, and Ezra and Odi will keep her safe.

Merlin fortifies their borders and territories, making sure that the enchantments hold even in his death.

_His death._

For death is certain. He knows what Freya means now. He knows what to do, and how to ensure that his life is to be bargained, not someone else’s.

He visits his mother as she sleeps. Fate is unjust to saddle her with a sad and cruel life. She deserves far more than Merlin can ever give her. He sits on the bed, causing it to dip, causing his mother to wake.

“Merlin?” her voice soft and rough from sleep.

“It’s me, Mother.”

“What is it, my boy?”

Merlin shrugs. “I only wanted to see you before I sleep.”

His mother sits up and puts her arms around him.

“Mother?”

“Hmm?”

“I apologize for putting you through this.”

She moves to look him in the eye. He turns away, but a hand on his cheek stops him. “Merlin, you were _never_ a burden to me. Never. Do you understand? You’re my boy, my sweet, sweet boy, and I love you with all my heart, so never apologize for anything that’s happened. Alright?”

He nods and kisses her on the forehead. “Sleep now,” he says, “good night.”

 

\----------==========----------

 

Merlin finds the girl quite easily.

He cloaked his magic completely before entering Camelot’s gates. He dares not to peek into Arthur’s chambers lest he forgets his purpose for being there in the first place. She’s sleeping in the antechamber, looking for all the world like the angel she should be. The darkness is still surrounding her small form, but it can’t detect Merlin. Because he knows now just how powerful he is, just how resilient his magic is. It drained the curse from the Perilous Lands, and it can break the enchantment upon this little girl.

A wave of his hand, and the child is enchanted to be in continuous sleep. He picks her up carefully, and takes her far away from Arthur.


End file.
